Aftlas's Wish
by Pinto
Summary: Aftlas is forced into a war she doesn't believe in. ~Note: Fixed a little~


~Prolouge~

My name is Aftlas 692. By my name you can probably tell that I am a Yeerk. But please, don't jump to conclusions! I am not like many of my fellow Yeerks. I oppose enslaving other species. I despise it! I and a small legion of Yeerks feel the same way about what we do. Many people of the galaxy immediately hate us when they hear the word 'Yeerk'. But I am writing this so perhaps others will see that not all Yeerks are the same. My small band and I are asking for help. The following is an autobiography of my life up to the present. Please read carefully and realize we want peace. That is all we want. No more killing.

~Chapter One~

I lived on the Yeerk homeworld for the first rotation of my life. Really, it was the Sulp Taiy pool to be precise. The next largest pool after the Sulp Nair pool. I had approxemently 78 brothers and sisters. But I had one sibling who was like a best friend to me. Aftran. She and I were inseparable. We thought and acted alike. I loved being with her. But soon, we were ripped away from each other.

It started about when I was in second rotation, mid-cycle. About 15 years of age in human terms. Word was sent through the pools that all Yeerks, second rotation and older were to report to the north pier.

Excitement and worry rippled through the pools. Very rarely were any Yeerks told to report to the piers. I found Aftran and we made our way through the mass of Yeerks.

Why would they be calling us to the pier? I felt worry overwhelming me. Could there be a war? No. We had never had a war before. Why would we now? And who would we be fighting against? Suddenly I felt Aftran nudge me. < Listen! They're telling us what's going on> she said in our little language of high pitch clicks. I quickly tuned in to the head Yeerk at the front of the pool.

< ..we have attacked the Andalites. Now we need troops to find more suitable hosts for us. We are far too advanced for the simple senses of the Gedd. I realize that many of you have never controlled a host before and some of you may not wish to. Today we will get through as many of you as possible, training you in the art of controlling hosts.>

I felt sick. This was a war, and now I would have to take unwilling hosts and control them against their will. The head Yeerk started speaking again.

< For those of you who will be picked to head the mission for finding more suitable hosts, I must inform you that you should beware all Andalites. Andalites are now the enemy. They will try and stop us.>

What!? I thought we had allied with the Andalites. I thought we had made peace. What were my people doing? 

< Please, would every Yeerk who has never taken a host line up in a single file line. We will begin training now.>

I headed immediately for the end of the impossibly long line. Other Yeerks rushed in the opposite direction of me, eager to take their first host. Anger filled me. How could they think of this as fun and useful? I found Aftran heading for the end of the line, the same as me.

< Can you believe this, Aftran? A war with the Andalites? Why? I thought we had allied!> I told her.

She quickly but quietly answered me. < I know why we are going to war. We attacked and killed all of the Andalite forces on our planet. Our people butchered the one species who were trying to make peace and help us. I overheard some rambunctious Yeerks exclaiming over how wonderful it would have been to be one of the Yeerks who attacked. I was so disgusted I headed this way.> Anger had built in her voice.

I sat, silent for a second. < You mean, WE started this? This is our fault?> I was outraged. Why had my people done this? I then quieted. < I feel like we should allow the Andalites to kill us. They have a right to fight us. We're nothing but parasites.>

< No, Aftlas. Not all Yeerks deserve to die. Some feel the same way that we do. Something has gone wrong. Yeerks aren't a hateful species. Every pool has its bad Yeerk. You know that.> She comforted me. < There was nothing we could have done to stop this. It was out of our pool.>

My hate wasn't as strong anymore. < I know! I'll just refuse to fight! I won't join this war.> Suddenly I felt her distress. < What's wrong, Aftran?> 

< We can't refuse to fight. That's the other thing I overheard. Any Yeerk who refuses to join the war will be killed. If you refuse, Aftlas, they'll kill you.>

  


~Chapter Two~

I was completely stunned. My mind reeled. If I went with the war, I would be dragging innocent species into a war they didn't have anything to do with. If I refused, my people would kill me. When had my fellow Yeerks turned into bloodthirsty monsters? This was insane. Both of the choices would kill me. One physically the other mentally. I didn't know what to do. 

< Aftran, I...I..can't do this! I can't take over another species! But I don't want to die either! What are we going to do?> Panic took over me. Once again, Aftran came to my aid.

< Calm down, Aftlas. This is just training. And besides, it may take us days to get to the front of that line. We have time to think this over. No reason to panic....yet.>

Aftran always knew what to say to calm me down. I decided that maybe I should tune into the conversations of my fellow Yeerks. Perhaps they felt the same way as I.

< ....and it will be so exciting. Just imagine! If we beat the Andalites, we can be the masters of the universe, free to take whatever we want for hosts! A wide variety of species for us to choose from....> 

I quickly turned away from the Yeerk. Is it possible that almost all the Yeerks feel like that? That they think enslaving another species is okay? I decided to listen to someone else.

< ....I'm not that sure about this. I mean, taking over other creatures seems so unfair to them. But then again, gaining respect from all creatures of the universe? I don't know how I should feel....>

I felt a little better. At least some Yeerks have a trace of decency. I continued listen to other Yeerks opinions. Some of them scared me, while others would reasure me. Before I realized it, we were near the front of the line, being briefed by a Yeerk on how to take over and keep control of a host. 

< When you first enter the ear canal of the Gedd, remember to excrete your espait liquid. It numbs the ear and makes it easier for you to enter the brain. As you make your way further into the head, you will begin to feel electricity. Do not be alarmed. That is just the brain's electric waves. Once inside the brain, press yourself down. Your body will then automatically connect with the brain. Connect to the Gedd's instincts. They will help you figure out how to control body functions. Each Yeerk will get 10 minutes in the body. Then you will leave, much in the order of how you got in, except backwards. Are these instructions understood?>

A murmur came from the Yeerks. I was absolutely sick with the idea of taking over a creature's mind.

< Aftran?> I asked.

< Yes?>

< I'm scared.>

< So am I.> she whispered, 

I waited in my pool echolocating every ten minutes to see how many Yeerks were left in front of me. Soon, only one remained in front of me.

I felt something thrust into the pool. I echolacted. The picture I got back filled me with horror. It was the Yeerk in front of me, and he was halfway up into the Gedd's ear. I shuddered. I was next. In ten minutes, I would be violating a creature's right to be free. Time went by far too fast. Suddenly I felt a small PLOP. I quickly echolocated. It was the Yeerk. He was done. I listened to him as he jetted past me.

< That was amazing! You cannot understand what it's like!> He was exalting as he went by. _'Yes I can...horrible!'_ I thought to myself.

I felt a small wave. They had put the Gedd's head back under. It was my turn to destroy this creature. Pity filled me as I headed for the ear. _'I'm sorry!'_ I thought, hoping perhaps the Gedd would hear me. I started to squeeze through the ear canal. My body automatically put out espait liquid. A sort of claustraphobia filled me as I moved up the ear canal. I never did like small spaces. Soon I felt a small tingle of electricity. _'The brain'_ I thought with a shudder. The tingle grew and grew as I continued forward. The canal opened up into the brain. I slowly crept in, the electricity almost overwhelming! I slightly pressed my body down onto the brain. Automatically my body spread out and sank down into the crevices of the brain. I felt myself connecting with the Gedd, I could feel as I took him over. The Gedd's conciseness bubbled into mine.

_Please!_ It begged in a primitive language, _Please, leave me alone. Wish to be free! Want control over my own body!_ My heart broke. < I'm so sorry. Try to understand. I don't want to do this! I'm being forced to.> 

The Gedd fell silent. Suddenly, as if automatic, something happened that I never will forget. My eyes opened. I was introduced to sight. Unbelievable information flooded through those eyes. I jumped back, surprised by sight. I then noticed that I had arms! Legs! Hands! Sight was so new to me that I nearly was overwhelmed by all that just happened. Colors, shapes, and sizes came in through eyes. I was amazed.

Then I remembered why I hated to have to do this. _Please....please...._ The Gedd started speaking to me. I hated myself at the moment for almost liking being in that body. It wasn't my body. These weren't my eyes, arms, legs, or feet. I was distracted from my thoughts by a voice.

"So, Aftlas. What do you think? How do you like the concept of sight?" Another controlled Gedd asked me.

"Fine." I mumbled, pretending that I was still learning how to use the mouth.

"Are you having problems with the Gedd's mind?"

"No, everything's fine." _'No, it's not fine'_ I thought angrily _'I have just destroyed a creature and his will to fight.'_

"It is time for you to return, Aftlas. Your ten minutes are up. More instructions will be given tomorrow." The Gedd next to me said.

I quickly bent down on the pier and dropped out of the Gedd's head. I swam quickly away from the pier, wanting to escape what I had just done. Several minutes later Aftran returned also. We were both extremely upset over what we had just done.

< The Gedd just kept asking me to please leave, over and over. I hate myself!> Aftran said angrily.

< I understand. The Gedd I was in did the same thing. I tried to tell it that I didn't want to do this to him, but....> I stopped, unable to continue. < I just can't do this Aftran. I just can't.>

~Chapter Three~

The next day we were all told to report to the pier. Once again, Aftran and I had to fight our way through the masses of Yeerks. Once there, a Yeerk began to give out lists of who would be doing what. He read down the list. Infestation. Host Testers. At Supervision of Infestation, Aftran's name was called.

< No! I can't!> she wailed quietly. < Please, anything but infestation!>

The list continued down. _Maybe they forgot about me..._ I thought doubtfully. Soon he came to the last category

. 

< And finally we have our team of Yeerks who will find us more suitable hosts.> He began down the list. < Estryu, Inrec, Elesen, and finally, Aftlas. These four Yeerks will be sent off to find a species for us to use. Good luck. All Yeerks go to your stations, now.>

I was stunned. There had to be a mistake! There just HAD to! I felt Aftran touch me. < Farewell, Aftlas. Remember to keep your beliefs strong. Do it for me...... I'll miss you> she said softly.

< Good-bye Aftran...I don't know what I'll do without you. You're my best friend. You stay strong too....for me.> I said, sadness welling up.

Then we both swam in opposite directions. That was the last time I ever saw Aftran.

  


~Chapter Four~

I slowly swam to my station, feeling a deep sense of loss. I knew I'd never see Aftran again. My heart sank. She was my only friend. Now she was gone.

I was the first one to the station. I was there by myself for a little while. Then, Elesen showed up. Shortly after her, Estryu and Inrec came. We then were all given instructions to get into a Gedd. I felt horrible. I had to do it again. I would have to infest another Gedd.

I felt the first head shoved under the water. Inrec rushed immediately for it. Seconds later the head was lifted up. I now knew that Inrec was a Yeerk who enjoyed enslaving.

Another head was then put under the water. Estryu swam towards it, with a little less vigor than Inrec had. He probably had doubts about what he was doing. Now it was just Elesen and I left. Then yet another Gedd was shoved under. Elesen slowly swam towards it, as if dreading what would come next. She seemed to be more like I was.

Now I was the only one left. Finally, the last Gedd head was shoved under I swam slowly towards it, feeling unbelievably sad. I then went through the process of getting into the head of the Gedd. Once in, I immediatly started apologizing to the Gedd about what I was putting him through. To my surprise, he spoke back. I understand. You have no choice. I will not live much longer anyway. I am old. We can attempt a friendship if you wish. His speech amazed me. It was so much more fluid than the other Gedd I had infested.

< Yes, I want to befriend you! It is the least I can do. I want to live in harmony, not war!> My conversation with my new Gedd friend was interrupted by our commander. "Have you all completed infestation and fully have control?" We all nodded. "Good. I am here to inform you of your job as explorers." He paused and looked around the small group as if to make sure we were all paying complete attention. "You will be given a ship. You are to find a species that will be fairly easy to infest, but yet can be a vital factor in our battles with the Andalites." He emphasized the word 'Andalites' with hate. "It is suggested that you enter Z-space immediately as to elude Andalite radar."

He paused. "You all will have stations on the ship. Inrec, you are to investigate the history of any species you come upon. Find out what they are like. Estryu, you will navigate the ship. Try and stay in Z-space as much as possible. Go into normal space as little as nessacary. Elesen, you will do ship matinance. Keep the ship in as good condition as possible. Aftlas, you must alert the group when you come upon a planet with a sentient species." He paused again. "Is this understood?"

We all nodded.

"Good. You may enter your ship now. You all have personal quarters and a portable Yeerk pool. You must go into the Yeerk pool at least once every three days. Dismissed." He waved his hand and turned away from us. We all looked at the ship. It was huge! Then we headed for the door to the ship. Slowly I made my way onto the ship. Once onboard, I was nearly knocked over by how complicated it looked. There were relatively few switches onboard. But where there were switches, they looked impossible. I was relived that I did not have to drive this thing. I wouldn't get it off the ground.

Once I stopped gaping at the ship I went to my quarters so I could concentrate on talking to my new, well, friend, I guess you could call him. After endless wandering, I found my quarters. I quickly entered them.

< Okay, I can talk now. What is your name?> I waited for a reply.

My name is Rrrisppkkin. I take it that your name is Aftlas, correct?

< Yeah, that's right. Do you know why your speech is so much more fluid than the other Gedd I was in?>

_Yes, there are two types of Gedd on the planet. There are the physical kind who are more of a creature depending on their strength. They don't need much knowledge. Then there are the thinking kind. That is what I am. We live off of our wit. Strength is not our high point._

< So, you are two separate species?>

_Hmmm...I'm not sure....I never really thought about that. I guess you could call us different species._

< I'm really glad you don't hate me Rrrisppkkin. I hope you know that I don't want to enslave anyone.>

Our conversation was interrupted when I was thrown to the ground violently. The ship shuddered and started to move. I sat up and rubbed my head. I must have hit it on something. I turned and looked. I gasped. It was the portable pool that our commander was telling us about. The looks of it were depressing. It was nothing like my pool back home. Home! I quickly moved to the window and looked down. I could see my pool, but it was getting smaller and smaller. Everything that I knew was back home. Now I was leaving on a ship I didn't want to be on, doing a mission I didn't want to do. I continued to watch my pool until it faded out of sight. Then I looked upward. My mouth gaped. There were stars shining brightly and you could see a couple comets. The sky was a black so dark it looked like an abyss. It was beautiful.

_It's beautiful isn't it?_

I heard Rrrisppkkin say to me.

< It's amazing.> I whispered. < It's beyond anything I've ever imagined. Do you know what it's called?>

_It's known as the universe. Hundreds of thousands of sentient species inhabit the universe._

That comment snapped me back to reality. < And now....we're endangering the freedom of every one of those species.> I said sadly. I looked again at the stars. They didn't seem to shine so bright anymore. _'Even the stars know what a threat we are...'_ I thought sadly.

I continued staring out of my window for possibly hours. I thought of nothing except how far away home was and what my real reason for being out here was. I was rudely jerked out of thought by a voice. "Attention: We will be entering Z-space now. It is suggested that you lay on the floor for the least amount of impact." I slowly crawled to the floor. Seconds later a jolt went through the ship as we flew to Z-space. If anyone had been on their feet, they wouldn't have been now.

When I felt it was safe to return to my feet, I immediately went to the window. The stars were gone. Now they were replaced by an eerie white. There was nothing but white.

"So, this is Z-space. How wonderful. I love the view." I mumbled. Now that there was nothing to look at all, I headed out into the other parts of the ship.

As I wandered through the narrow halls I noticed the wonderful lighting in the ship. It was a gentle glow and felt like our sun back home. Probably a little warmer though. Under my feet there was grass. It was soft and cool under my feet. I felt almost comfortable. I continued to look for the bridge of the ship. Hall after hall went by me. I soon was scared that I may never find my way to the bridge. After a couple of minutes, though, I found the bridge. The rest of our small crew was there. I glanced around to see what everyone was doing.

I saw Inrec standing by a computer, going through some information. Estryu was standing at the front of the ship looking a little agitated from not being able to sit. Apparently, the Andalites don't find much a need for sitting. There were no chairs. Elesen was staring quietly out a window into the white blankness. Much like I had.

After several minutes of just standing there I decided to do something to fill the time. There was another computer console that Inrec wasn't using. I went to it. After a tiny bit I got it turned on. I started to just look around and see what I could do. Soon I brought up a little holo of the Andalite homeworld. I looked at it. It was really beautiful. The sky was a blazing redish-orangish color. The grasses were a blue-green color, much like the grass on the ship. In the holo, there were young Andalites running for the pure joy of it. The dodged around the spear shaped trees and ran through the valleys. I smiled, despite myself. The young Andalites looked like they were having so much fun.

After a couple minutes of looking at that one, I put it away in the computer, eager to see what else I could find.

I soon came across a holo of an Andalite dome ship. It was an amazing structure, really. The ship itself was not all that large. The part that made the ship so amazing was the giant dome attached to the top. As I zoomed in on it, I noticed that it was designed after the andalite homeworld. The Andalites were bringing their home into space.

As I continued to look at the dome ship, Estryu made an announcement. "We will now be entering normal space. Get to your stations and prepare to look for new hosts."

I put away the Andalite dome ship holo and got my computer ready to alert me when a planet had sentient species on it. I also prepared myself for the jerk that I felt was going to come when we entered normal space. It wasn't there.

I anxiously glanced out the window, waiting for the beauty of the universe to appear. When it did, there were planets, also. We passed several planets before my computer alerted me. "We have an alert on the planet at 456% rotation." I said.

I looked out the window to see what the planet looked like. It surprised me. It was for the most part a pile of dust. But in the middle there was a explosion of vegetation. Suddenly Inrec spoke up.

"The species that inhabits this planet are know as the Hork-Bajir. They are a peaceful species, despite their fearsome looks. They eat harvested bark off trees. While not extremely clever or intelligent, their strength is amazing. Personally, I think this could be a good species. I think you should all come over here and take a look at these guys."

We all went over to the computer console that he was at. On the monitor was a picture of a creature I had only seen in my nightmares. It was large and full of blades that could slice a yeerk to slices in under one second. Elesen spoke what I was thinking. "You're sure these guys are peaceful?"

"According to the information here, they are as peaceful as you can get." Inrec affirmed. My heart sank. This species had never known the meaning of violence. Now they would be attacked by us. They wouldn't have a chance.

"Maybe we should contact our commander about this." Estryu suggested. Everyone agreed. This would be a species that could turn the tides of the war. With their blades, they would be almost as powerful as an Andalite. I glanced at Inrec. He was typing on the computer, working to establish a connection with the Yeerk homeworld. After a couple minutes, the screen on his computer flickered. An image of our commander slowly came to place.

"Commander, we have found a species that we feel could be a large factor in this war." Estryu said.

Our commander's eyes widened. "What are they called and where are they located?" We apparently had gotten his attention.

"They are called the Hork-Bajir. They are a species of low intelligence and great strength. They are located in sector four of the Plinter Galaxy at 456% rotation."

The commander looked pleased. "Very good. We will send out a fleet to try out several of these species. Dismissed." The screen went blank.

After that conversation, we all went our own ways. During the wait for the other ship to arrive, I spent my time between talking with Rrrisppkkin and looking through the computer console. The more I learned about the Andalites, the less I wanted to fight them. Why had my people attacked them? There was no way that we could ever defeat them.

Rrrisppkkin told me a lot about his history and the history of the Gedd. It was really quite interesting. He explained about how two groups of Gedd, a long time ago, got separated. They both evolved in very different environments, causing the one species of Gedd to rely on strength, the other had to evolve to use intelligence. Really, it was a new concept to me on how one species could evolve to two different species, depending on their environment.

It took about two days for the fleet to arrive. They docked with our ship and came aboard. Once they were on, I took an instant disliking to them. They all were like Inrec. They didn't care who or what they hurt as long as it helped them. While they were onboard, I stayed in my quarters, not wishing to speak with them. I enjoyed my conversations with Rrrisppkkin. He was really interesting. Sooner than I would have wanted, though, my conversations with him ended.

  


Chapter Five

The troops had been down on the planet of the Hork-Bajir for just over a day. I had finally come to the bridge, anxious to see if the Hork-Bajir were as evil looking as they were on the computer. Suddenly, the screen of Inrec's computer console lit up. On the screen were one of the Yeerks who had gone down to get several Hork-Bajir.

"We have captured several Hork-Bajir. Get the host testers ready and prepare for docking." he said. Action exploded onboard. Everyone was in different directions, preparing for the docking of the ship.

"Docking in five, four, three, two, one, docked." Elesen confirmed. There was a slight bump as the two ships docked. The doors were opened and ten Yeerks marched in, with Andalite shredders pointed at the four Hork-Bajir. (At that time, the dracon beam was still in testing.) I was saddened as I saw the Hork-Bajir. They were frightening, all right, but at the same time I could see fear and shock in their eyes. I stood back, ashamed of my people for doing this to an innocent species. The Hork-Bajir were lined up by the small Yeerk pool on the bridge. One by one, their heads were shoved roughly into the pool. I could imagine the fear running through them as they found out that they no longer had control over their bodies. The shock that they felt as another creature took over all of their functions. One of the Yeerks who had gone down to the planet started speaking to the now controlled Hork-Bajir.

"So, how are the senses and how hard is the creature fighting?" he asked.

"The senses are wonderful, sight much better than the sight of the Gedd. Same with smell and hearing. The Hork-Bajir are much faster and more agile than the Gedd also. They fight for their freedom, but are not extremely difficult to control." he concluded.

"Good, good." said the other Yeerk. "They are also easy to capture, very trusting creatures. What a wonderful addition to our army."

I walked back to my quarters. This was sick. They were going to take over another species. And to think! I helped with it! Anger flowed through my veins. I sat down, afraid that otherwise I would hurt someone or something. It was times like these that I wished Aftran was here. She'd calm me down and make me feel better. I hadn't thought about Aftran lately. Now that I had, I wish I hadn't. My eyes got wet with tears. I missed my dear sister so badly. I felt like I couldn't go on without her. As I went through my memories, I remembered the last thing she said to me.

_"Stay strong for me Aftlas."_ I wasn't about to let down her last wish for me. I had to stay strong and continue to keep my beliefs strong also. I had to keep going if I wanted to change things someday. I felt strength returning to me. I stood up, now under control. I stayed in my quarters a few minutes longer, then headed back to the bridge.

Elesen cam running up to me as I entered. "Oh, Aftlas, did you hear? Commander Imsest is going to be coming to our ship. We will be some of the first to recieve Hork-Bajir bodies. Isn't it exciting?" I looked at her. Perhaps I had judged her wrongly when I thought she was decent. She seemed excited about this.

"Yes, wonderful..." I mumbled. She gave me a strange glance then went her own way. Now I would have to leave the only friend I had right now. Rrrisppkkin. I would have to enslave yet another innocent species. The creature's innocent trust would be broken.

I glanced down to the floor. I was screaming inside. I couldn't let it show to the others. I quickly turned and went back to my quarters.

< Rrrisppkkin, did you hear? Now I will have to leave you. Perhaps you will be freed?>

_I hope so._ he said. But he forgot that I could read whatever he was thinking. He was old. No longer useful. As soon as I left him, he would be killed. He knew this for a fact.

< No! They can't kill you! You're my friend!> I said in horror.

_Don't worry about me. I wouldn't live much longer anyway. But you have a long life yet. You can still change things._ he said with power in his voice. He was brave. If I were to be faced with that situation, I would be on my knees, begging for my life. He took it in stride, calmly explaining that it would be okay.

< I just want to tell you, Rrrisppkkin, just in case I don't get to talk to you again, you are a good friend. One of the best I've ever had.> I said, my voice soft.

_Likewise. You are a true friend Aftran. You have a good soul._

I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. An announcement came on. "All Yeerks onboard, report to bridge. Commander Imsest will be arriving shortly."

I stood up and paused, knowing that this was the last time Rrrisppkkin would ever be in this room. I slowly walked to the hallway and made my way to the bridge.

  


Chapter Six

I reached the bridge just as Commander Imsest came aboard. He looked around.

"I have heard reports that you have found the perfect host species, correct?" Everyone nodded. He looked again. "Would the four Yeerks who were sent on the mission please step forward." My fellow Yeerks and I stepped up by the commander.

"I would like to congratulate these four Yeerks, Inrec, Estryu, Elesen and Aftran for the wonderful job of finding this species. As a sort of reward, each one of them will recieve one of the first Hork-Bajir hosts." He looked at us, viewing our reactions. I tried to look pleased, to cover up the sickness I felt about it. "Would you all please step up to the Yeerk Pool and leave your Gedd." We lined up and one by one, we dropped out of our Gedd.

< Good-bye, Rrrisppkkin...> I said right before dropping out of his head.

_Farewell, Aftran_

he said. 

I then squeezed out of his head and dropped into the warm liquid of the Yeerk Pool. We floundered around for a few minutes before we felt a head, much larger than the Gedd head that we were accustomed to, was shoved in. Inrec raced for it. He was quickly in and the head was lifted out.

Next Estryu went, with the same excitement as Inrec. Elesen was much the same. Then the last head was shoved under. I went towards it, fearing what the creature would be like. I could imagine the fear as I took over everything in his body. I slid through the ear canal. It was more spacious than the Gedd's. Then came the electricity. It was strong as I entered the actual brain. As I connected with the Hork-Bajir's mind, his shock, anger, and fear almost blew me away. His pleas were loud.

_Gak Helket is not slave! Let go! Gak Helket free, not slave!_

I had expected him to be frightened, but I was not prepared for the sheer strength and will that he had. < Please!> I begged of him. < Please! Calm down. I don't want to do this to you, but I have no choice. Do you understand?> He seemed to quiet down a bit. _Gak Helket is not slave. Is free._ he said, this time quieter. < I know. I hope you will be free again soon. But right now, to free you and save your people you need to cooperate with me. If we work together, perhaps we can save your people.> Before I could explain further to Gak Helket what was going on, Commander Imsest started to speak with us.

"Well, how do you like it?" he asked skeptically. We all said good and said how wonderful it was. Me with a little less enthusiasm. "Very good." he said and nodded. "You may all return to your quarters to work with the new body a little." He waved his hand in a sign of dismissal.

I headed to my quarters, but was stopped by another Yeerk, this one in a Gedd body. "The commander also wishes to know what command you would like." he said.

I thought for a moment. I didn't want something where I would have to kill or hurt anything. I knew what I could do. "I would like to post guard at the ship." I said.

"Guard at the ship?" he asked, looking confused. "You can have any resonable command that you want, anything!"

I got closer to him. "Did you not hear me correctly the first time?" I asked, trying to have an agitated look on my face.

His eyes got wide. "Of c-course." he stammered. "Post at guard." He quickly turned and left.

I turned and left for my quarters. Once inside, I laid down and fell asleep immediately.

Chapter Seven

After that day, life got quite boring, almost. Day after day, I stood my post onboard the ship, making as much conversation as possible with Gak Helket. I found out about his life, his friends, family, interests, and other things about him. Gak soon learned that I wanted peace. He was willing to help me achieve peace. He became a friend to me. Soon everything would change.

It began about one earth year after we had started the invasion to the Hork-Bajir world. I was standing my post, just like every other day.

Suddenly Adrith came running onto the ship, her eyes wide. She glanced around then saw me.

"Aftlas, Aftlas! We have to leave as soon as possible! Something horrible has happened!"

She was talking so quickly, I had trouble understanding her. "Calm down Adrith, slow down and tell me what happened." I said, feeling dread in me just from the tone of her voice.

She took a breath. "Okay, I was walking to one of the bases when Elesen came stumbling past me. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. As she passed me, she fell. And I heard her say something like, 'the andalites........quantum virus.....released..' and then she passed out. I'm gathering that the Andalites have released a quantum virus upon this planet. Do you know what this means?"

I stood there in shock. A quantum virus? Impossible! If you had a quantum virus you would slowly die by your cells disintegrating, one by one. An extremely painful death.

She looked at me again. "I'm going to get others. We need to leave, and soon. Tell the captain!" She ran back off the ship. I quickly ran to the captain.

"Captain Inrec, we need to leave as soon as possible. Adrith just came upon the ship. She told me that the Andalites have released a quantum virus upon this planet. As soon as we are all aboard we need to leave!" I said breathlessly.

He looked at me. "A quantum virus?" I nodded. "Please inform me when most of or all of our people are back on the ship." I then went back to my post.

For the next two hours more and more frightened Yeerks raced onto the ship. Finally, we could no longer stay, for we would be in danger of the disease coming aboard our ship.

The ship jolted, and we were off, headed for Z-space. I headed back for my quarters, shaking from the fear and excitement that had just happened. I sat on the bed looking out the window when Gak suddenly spoke up.

_What is Quantum virus?_ he asked

< It's a disease that the Andalies have released upon your planet, in an attempt to stop us. It kills whoever it infects.> I said sadly.

_Will free Hork-Bajir die?_ he said, even though I'm pretty sure he knew the answer.

I hesitated before answering. < Yes, Gak, it will.>

He didn't say anything then.

< Listen, Gak, I'm....I'm really sorry.>

When he spoke again, he spoke with anger. _You say you help us, but instead now all Hork-Bajir will die!__ I stopped, taken aback by his anger._

I couldn't say anything, for what he said was true. All the free Hork-Bajir would die now, and I did nothing to help them. I continued thinking about this until I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, my body screamed in pain. I had problems breathing, and I was sweating. I forced myself to get up and I stumbled my way to the bridge. Upon reaching the bridge my body gave out. I fell in pain. I heard voices around me.

"It's the quantum virus! Get Aftlas out of that body!" I could feel myself being dragged to a pool. "Get out Aftlas! You can save yourself!" My mind swam. Out? Why? A voice brought me back.

_Leave Aftlas. You can still save. Let Gak die free._ His voice was pained, but I crawled out, hoping it would make him at least die happy.

As I disconnected from his brain, the pain faded, becoming less and less. When I fell into the pool, the pain was gone. I stayed in the pool for what could have been years but was only a month.

Chapter Eight

After a month had passed, I could feel some motion happening. Someone was moving the pool. I was sloshed around until finally I was dumped into a much, much larger pool. There were a lot of other Yeerks in the pool. I tried to avoid them, not wanting to talk after what had happened with the quantum virus. I swam until I found a fairly solitary spot in the pool. I stayed there, replaying the memories in my head of Yeerks running from the Hork-Bajir world, trying to escape the virus. Even though I had not even been on the planet, Gak had caught the virus. Because of me, yet another innocent creature had been killed in a war he didn't belong in. I remembered Adrith's expression of horror when she had came upon the ship, spreading the news that the Andalites had released a deadly virus. My mind was filled with the death of everyone. That was all that the war had brought. Death.

I was snapped out of those thoughts by another Yeerk talking.

< Would Aftlas please report to the infestation pier.> 

I swam towards the pier no longer caring about what they wanted me to do. When I reached the pier, there was a Yeerk there explaining something to me.

< Aftlas, you are being given a new host. Your job will not be difficult. All you have to do is recruit new members for a group which we are using as a cover called the Sharing. Is this understood?> he questioned.

< Yes.> I said. Why would it matter if another person was taken? Two of my friends had already died. Why would this matter?

A head was shoved under the liquid of the pool. I crawled through the ear canal. It was shaped much like a Gedd's. Then I could feel electricity. It was much stronger than that of the Hork-Bajir. The canal opened up into the brain. I went in and pressed myself down, making contact with the neurons in the brain. Then came the voice.

_Nooo! What's going on! Let me go! You can't do this!_

I quickly snapped back to my normal self. Of course this mattered! This was a living person! I decided to try and calm her down.

< Please calm down! My name is Aftlas. I don't want to do this to you but....I don't have a choice.>

I hoped that maybe she would talk to me. 

_What's going on? What are you? Why can't I move?!_ I dreaded these questions.

< Well, right now there's a invasion of your planet happening. We're Yeerks, we take over people. That why you can't move. I never wanted this to happen, but other, more powerful Yeerks wanted new hosts. What's your name?>

She was completely dumbfounded. _My...my name is Noemi. But...you mean you are an alien?_ She didn't say anything for awhile. _You said you name is Aftlas?_

< Yes, that's my name. Noemi, do you think perhaps we could be friends, and together find a way to stop this invasion?> I was scared to hear her answer. Perhaps she hated me.

_I'll do anything to stop this. And if we're going to work together, we'd better be friends._

As we walked up the stairs to the outside world, I smiled. Maybe things were looking up.

  


As time went by Noemi and I became good friends. I gave her control of her body as much as possible. I found out that she was 14 years old and she was quite smart. Every three days we had to go back down to the pool so I wouldn't starve.

We had just gone down there and I spent some time in the pool, soaking up Kandrona rays. After about ten minutes, I headed back for Noemi, when another Yeerk quietly whispered something to me.

< If you want peace, meet at McDonalds at 2:00 pm tomorrow afternoon.>

I echolocated, but couldn't find the Yeerk who said something to me. I then continued to the pier, confused.

As soon as I was in Noemi's head I told her about what had happened and what the Yeerk had said.

_What could it hurt to try?_ she asked.

Before I got a chance to answer a I heard a HHHRRRROOOOOAAARRRR!! The noise was so amazingly loud, I fell to my, or rather Noemi's, knees. I looked in the direction of where it had come from. There I saw a tiger. In other parts of the pool, there was a wolf, elephant, gorilla, hawk, and to my amazement, an Andalite.

It's the Andalite bandits! I thought to myself. They were fighting for earth and against the Yeerks. I was overjoyed. They could stop this invasion and help achieve peace!

Suddenly I realized something. They wouldn't know that I was with them. They'd think I was just another Yeerk.

Noemi must have realized this too. _RUN!!_ she screamed!

The tiger leaped straight at us! I tried to run, but I fell. The tiger was upon us! It's fangs glistened and ferocity in it's eyes shone.

"No!" I yelled, "No! Don't kill this girl! I will crawl out if you need to kill something, but don't kill the girl. This isn't her war! Don't destroy her for something she has no control over. I was now begging.

Then, the tiger had uncertainty in it's eyes. It glanced at us, then shoved us aside with it's huge paw. I lay there, unbelieving what had just happened. I saw uncertainty. Was this really an Andalite?

As the Yeerks gained composure, the tides turned. The six 'Andailtes' retreated. They ran off, leaving destruction in their path.

But I knew what I had seen. The tiger showed uncertainty. A trait unknown to Andalites.

Chapter Nine

The next day at 2:00pm sharp I sat at McDonald's waiting to see who had told me to meet them here.

Then, someone slid into the other side of the booth. He glanced around, making sure no one was listening. Then he turned to me.

"Hi, Aftlas. I'm Ingept 445." he said quietly. He glanced around again. "I asked you here, because I know that you want peace, correct?" I nodded

"Good. Okay here's the deal. Right now we have a peace group of Yeerks. There are about 20 of us and we are working on a way of not having to take hosts. We're known as the YPF, Yeerk Peace Force." He paused. "None of us like taking unwilling hosts. We don't like destroying freedom. We want you to join us Aftlas. Will you?" He looked at me.

I barely waited for him to finish. "Yes! Yes, I do." This was what I had been waiting for.

Ingept then turned deadly serious. "You have to be careful, though. If any other Yeerks find out, we will be killed." His eyes met with mine. "Can we trust you?"

I nodded. He smiled at me. "Okay then. Our first meeting is next Saturday at 3:30pm at The Gardens entrance. We will go to our secret meeting spot from there. Understood?" I nodded again.

"See you there." He then slid back out of the booth and headed towards the exit. I continued to sit in the booth for a moment. Then I too, left McDonald's.

As we walked back to Noemi's house we talked about what this could mean.

_This could mean that you wouldn't have to infest anymore!_ Noemi said, obviously excited.

< I know. I wonder how we could convince other Yeerks to leave their hosts, though?> I thought.

_I guess that's what we will find out Saturday, right?_ I smiled.

< Right.> 

The week passed by really fast, with having to go to school and other activities that Noemi was in. Before I realized it, it was Saturday.

It was about 2:00 and we were waiting for the bus that goes to The Gardens.

At 2:30 the bus arrived and we got on. We didn't have much time to think about what would go on at the meeting because it was such a short bus ride.

At the stop we got off and headed for the entrance of The Gardens. As we came upon it, we saw that Ingept was there waiting. We headed right towards him. He quickly spotted us.

"Good, you're early. This will give us more time at the meeting. Come this way." He quickly headed off in the opposite direction of The Gardens. He took a quick glance each way across the road and went across it at a brisk walk. I was jogging just to keep up with him.

Soon we came to what appeared to be a dead end. That didn't stop Ingept. He carefully stepped through some bushes that were at the end of the road. We followed him. He walked back aways into a small wooded area, then stopped at an oak tree. He looked behind himself to make sure we were still there. Then he pressed his hand against a small indent on the tree and tugged on the lowest branch.

To our amazement, a hologram shimmered then disappeared, leaving a doorway out in the open. He headed down some stairs the swirled endlessly downward. Suddenly it opened up into a huge underground room. Once in it he stopped.

"Well," he said, "What do you think?" I stood there with my mouth slightly open. It was amazing. "It's unbelievable!" I said in awe.

"I would hope so!" he said with a grin. "We've spent the past year making it." He then looked at the others who were down there. "Everyone, this Aftlas. She will being joining us in our quest for freedom." He then took a seat at the front of the room.

"Aftlas, you can find a seat anywhere you like." he said, motioning to the chairs. I quickly found an empty seat, and sat down. Then Ingept started talking.

"Everyone, as most of you know, we have been searching for a way to stop using involuntary hosts, yet continue to be able to travel the universe." Everyone murmured. He paused, waiting for it to quiet down. Then he continued. "Now, one of our members believes that he has found a way to do it. We'll let him explain it on his own. Afgrat, please explain." Another man stepped forward.

"That's correct. We have found an alternative way to infesting other sentient species. We have a design prepared that we believe, can make robotic hosts. They would have the same senses as any other host and yet, they are not living. Therefore, we would not be taking the freedom from any species. We would be making an artificial host. We still need many more materials to be able to make large quantities of them, but we think that if we get one design to work, and show it to the rest of the Yeerk Empire, they may find it more convenient to have artificial hosts." He stepped down and there was an applause from the crowd. Ingept then stepped back to the podium.

"Thank you for that report." he said graciously. Then he turned back to the crowd. "Should we put our main powers into this idea, or should we continue to look for more alternatives?" The members let him know that they liked the idea at hand. "Okay, then," he said, "this meeting is dismissed. We will talk about the process more next meeting. Same time, same place." Everyone began filing out. For the first time in years, I felt hopeful.

Chapter Ten

Noemi and I continued to go to their meetings weekly. The process on creating the artificial host was doing well, and all were optimistic. We soon hoped it would be ready.

Noemi and I were talking about this on the way down to Yeerk Pool. We were both thrilled about the way things were going.

As I dropped out of her ear, she put on the act of being furious and outraged. I spent the next ten minutes in the pool, waiting for them to say that Noemi was ready to be reinfested.

< Aftlas, return to reinfestation pier.> Noemi! I rushed for the pier. As I crept up into the ear canal, I noticed something was wrong. This wasn't Noemi. As I reached the brain, I found that it was a voluntary controller. As I opened my eyes, I got a horrible shock. Visser Three was standing not eight feet away. But even worse, he had his tail blade against Noemi's throught.

"Noemi!" I yelled. As I tried to run towards her, a Hork-Bajir grabbed me. I glanced at Noemi. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What are you doing?!" I yelled at Visser Three.

< Precisely the question I was going to ask, you, Aftlas.> I glanced at him, confused. He scoffed. < Don't play stupid with me. I know that you're with the peace group. Tell me where they hold their meetings and Noemi will go free, and unharmed. If not....> he trailed off, leaving me to think of what he'd do.

I stood there. I couldn't let him harm Noemi, but I couldn't give away the meeting place of the YPF. All hope of no more inslaving was in their hands.

< Time is winding down,> he said with a laugh. < Make your decision. And fast. I'm not a patient Yeerk.>

Noemi shook her head. "I'm not worth it, Aftlas!"

< Shut up, human> he growled at her.

With a blink of an eye, Noemi twisted her arm away from Visser Three and started running. As if in slow motion, a Hork-Bajir fired his dracon. It hit Noemi in the back. She fell slumped over. She was dead.

"Noooo!" I screamed. "Noemi!" I fell to my knees sobbing.

< Your young human friend made her own decision it appears.> Visser Three laughed. Then he turned serious. < Now it is your life we will bargain with. Either reveal the location of the others, or die the slow death of Kandrona starvation.>

I glared up at him. "My life no longer matters without Noemi. She was my true friend, and now you have destroyed her. She didn't hate me for something I was forced to do. She understood." I started sobbing again.

Visser Three looked at me with hatred only possible through him. < Fine then. You shall have your wish.> He looked at the Hork-Bajir who was restraining me. < Take Aftlas to Isolation and lock her up. Do not open the door until three days are up.>

Then, the Hork-Bajir took me away.

Chapter Eleven

That is where my story ends. I now sit here in Isolation, slowly starving of Kandrona starvation. My only hope is that this gets out, and others see how some feel. And also so no more deaths like Noemi's ever happen. I am feeling the pains of starvation now. Soon I will be with my friend Noemi.


End file.
